talk
by nabmiles
Summary: "Aku … ingin bicara. Tapi Sei-kun cukup mendengar dari situ," Kouki menelan ludah. Ini lebih sulit dari yang dia kira. Fem!Furihata


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Akashi x fem!Furihata; jadi **bukan** yaoi okeh

* * *

**talk**

_a _Kuroko no Basuke _fanfiction_ _by _nabmiles. _No profit taken_.

* * *

Seijuurou mendongak dari lembar berkas perusahaan di tangannya, memandang pintu ruang kerja pribadinya yang dibiarkan terbuka penuh di ujung tak seberapa jauh. Ada seseorang berdiri di balik dinding tepat di samping pintu. Ragu untuk masuk. Ia yakin, dan ia selalu benar. Seijuurou menghela napas.

"Kouki."

Lirih keterkejutan terdengar. _Nah_.

"Jangan hanya berdiri di sana. Masuk."

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum kepala bersurai coklat sepunggung menyembul di ambang pintu. Sepasang netra coklat bening menatap manik heterokrom Seijuurou ragu. Jemari menghinggapi kusen tempat Akashi Kouki—perempuan itu—berdiri.

Seijuurou mengeryit samar. Menyadari, Kouki buru-buru buka suara. "Maaf aku mengganggumu bekerja, Sei-kun. Aku—"

"Masuk," Seijuurou mengetuk permukaan meja dengan telunjuk, memberi isyarat pada sang perempuan untuk duduk di kursi seberang mejanya. Calon pewaris perusahaan raksasa Akashi itu memindai lagi kertas berisi laporan yang harus ia periksa. Beberapa lama sebelum kembali mengangkat muka—merasa tiada reaksi dari si perempuan. Benar saja, Kouki masih bertahan di ambang.

"Ada apa, Kouki? Aku bilang masuk."

Kouki menggeleng. Seberkas ragu tak kunjung luruh. "T-tidak. Aku di sini saja."

Seijuurou menatap lekat pada netra coklat bening kesukaannya, kemudian sadar bahwa Kouki menyembunyikan sesuatu pada sebelah tangan yang tersimpan di belakang rok putih sepanjang betis.

"Aku … ingin bicara. Tapi Sei-kun cukup mendengar dari situ," Kouki menelan ludah. Ini lebih sulit dari yang dia kira. Diam-diam jemari yang menggenggam di belakang rok mengerat. Aduh.

Satu helaan panas dan Seijuurou memutuskan mengalah melihat keteguhan istrinya. Sepintas melirik lembar laporan yang sempat terabaikan, ia putuskan menunda sebentar. Tidak masalah. Selain Kouki yang sepertinya tidak akan lama, berkas-berkas ini juga membuatnya penat. Ia perlu beralih sejenak.

"Baiklah," Seijuurou memundurkan kursi dan bangkit berdiri. Melangkah mendekati Kouki yang irisnya membesar—selintas gagap dan panik. "Biar aku yang ke sana."

Kouki menelan ludah lagi. Ia benar-benar bingung untuk mengatakan, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ada pula gembira membalur rasa. Tanggapan Seijuurou juga membuat dia lega. Nah, sekarang, bagaimana? Kadang Kouki menyesali sifat pengecut yang tak juga hilang.

Ia terlalu sibuk berpikir hingga tak sadar Seijuurou sudah berdiri di hadapan, melipat tangan di dada berkawan bahu menyandari daun pintu yang terbuka ke dalam. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Kouki menarik napas, berusaha membuang gugup yang bersarang. Mengadu pandang pada tatap lurus keping dwiwarna sang merah (tak bertahan lama, jujur ia masih saja terpesona), perempuan itu menunduk, kemudian menoleh ke samping seolah mengecek benda di balik genggaman yang ia sembunyikan. Menarik napas lagi, menghembus pelan sembari meyakinkan diri. _Oke, katakan_.

Seijuurou mengamati hingga detil terkecil, mau tak mau heran apa yang membuat istrinya terlihat begini ragu. "Aku tak suka menunggu, Kouki. Jangan menyembunyikan apa pun."

"A-ah, jadi …" Kouki gegas menyahut. Baiklah, mengulur waktu pun takkan berguna. Sudah kepalang basah. "Sebenarnya, tadi pagi …"

Kouki menggerakkan tangan di belakang rok putihnya, membawa sebuah benda kecil memanjang berwarna putih yang memampang dua garis merah saling silang—membujur dan melintang—pada jangkau pandang Seijuurou.

Iris heterokrom melebar. "Kouki, kau …?"

Kouki mengangguk, tak ayal rona merah menyapu rupa. Satu seringai (yang Kouki tahu benar adalah perwujudan senyum—atau puas) tercipta pada raut Seijuurou. "Kita … akan menjadi tiga, Sei-kun."

* * *

**fin**

* * *

a/n: penyakit plotless kumat dan saya lagi niat nge-genderbending-in orang 8'''D (orang?). dibikin seminggu lalu 12 jam sebelum ujian. sebenarnya mau publish saat itu juga tapi gajadi, salah-salah kena damprat mau ujian malah buka lebtobh :'''D yeh well, ujian sudah berlalu! /nari pon-pon/

nb: buat yang nggak ngerti, yang ditunjukkin kouki itu _testpack_ :'3v

(saya tahu fik ini absurd orz, makasih bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca sampai sini)


End file.
